Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $7$ and $x$ and add $6$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-8$ and the product of $-5$ and that expression.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $7$ and $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What does adding $6$ to $7x$ do? $7x$ $ + 6$ What is the quantity of $-5$ times that expression $-5 \times (7x + 6) = \color{orange}{-5(7x+6)}$ What is the sum of $-8$ and $\color{orange}{-5(7x+6)}$ $-5(7x+6)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-5(7x+6)-8$.